


Bloody Pleasure

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, F/M, Gore, Knife Play, Knifeplay, Lemon, Ramsay/You smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader thinks of new ways to please Ramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Pleasure

Trying to find new ways to please Ramsay Bolton was difficult. He was hard to please, hard to impress, hard to satisfy. There was always something wrong with the way you licked him; you used too much spit or not enough. Your teeth annoyed him or you weren't being dangerous enough. He wanted you to hurt him, but he would slap you in punishment for it. 

But today you had a good idea. As you made your way to the dungeon where the lord was, your heart pounded. Anxiety tore at your heart. What if this went wrong? It definitely could.

But, as you looked to the guards at your side, you felt your heart calm. You let them know that if anything went wrong you'd call for them. They were loyal to you only. 

The dungeon door creaked open and you were met with screams. You were used to it by now. Ramsay stood in front of the cross with a man on it, no doubt the traitor Theon Greyjoy. 

Ramsay turned to you and a wide smile broke on his face. "Ah! Lady wife. What are you doing here?" 

"Get him out." You said firmly to your guards, referring to the man tied up. He cried out in relief as they tugged him down and left the room. They made sure to close the door behind them.

Your lord husband wasn't too pleased. He gritted his teeth. "What do you want." It wasn't a question. It was a demand for your answer. 

Taking a deep breath you slowly unlaced the front of your dress, shrugging it off and letting it fall silently to the floor. The reaction you got from him was good, even though you didn't really know what to expect from him when you came in the room. His lips curled into a small smirk. 

"Has it been too long?" He asked and sat in a chair. "You miss my cock so much-"

You began taking off your small dress, leaving you in small clothes. You raised a brow in a bold way and stood up straighter. He was speechless as you walked over slowly and carefully, very carefully, took his blade from his hands. He looked at you cautiously.

"What are you doing?" He eyed you. 

You swallowed hard and looked down at your body. You slowly lifted your foot and set it on his thigh. He smiled and put his hand on your smooth leg, trailing it up to your bare thigh. 

You slapped his hand away and he snapped his head up to you. He opened his mouth to say something, something about a punishment no doubt, but you quickly shut him up. The point of his blade was now pressing in your thigh skin. 

He was utterly confused but he said nothing as you pressed hard. The point broke through your skin like a needle going through a ripe plum. He let out a sigh as blood trickled down the small spot and dripped onto his leg before the wound clotted. Blood ceased and he slowly looked back into your eyes as he awaited your next move. 

Glancing down at your thigh you took another breath and clenched your jaw. You pressed the tip down again and broke the same spot open again. A painful moan broke out of your lips as you dug it backwards through your skin towards yourself. A deep, long cut formed as your skin ripped open from the pressure of the knife. Ramsay gasped and after a moment blood filled the wound and trickled in two streams. You held out your hand and caught some, coating your fingers and reaching to his face. You rubbed your wet finger on his lips and painted them red. His eyelids grew heavy with lust and he parted his lips, shuddering when you pushed two bloodied fingers in his warm mouth. He licked them clean. 

"I love the taste of your blood." He said when you drew your fingers out, his eyes closed. His eyes opened and you shivered at the look in his icy blue eyes. They weren't crazed as usual, he looked drunk. 

You smiled in accomplishment. You definitely had him in your clutches. 

"Ramsay." You whispered and he drug his eyes up from your cut to your face. He didn't say anything so you went on. "Take my small clothes off." He didn't need to take a second to think. He snatched the knife from you and cut through your lower pair, then your top. The pieces of fabric fell to the floor and he exhaled slowly when he looked over your body. 

He cupped your firm breasts and ran his fingers over your hard nipples. You closed your eyes and tilted back your head in a moan. You held out your hand, to which he placed the knife back in. 

Slowly you opened your eyes and looked down, making a quick gash on the back of his hand. He gasped and clenched his hand on your thigh, digging his fingertips into your deep wound. You cried out and grabbed his hand, forcing it between your legs. 

His fingers were slick and bloody from your wound and they entered you quickly. A loud moan ripped free from your throat as you rocked your hips, grinding onto his palm while he curled his fingers inside you. He looked up at your face and groaned when he saw your expression. Your eyes closed, your brows furrowed, your mouth wide open and moaning. Your back arched and you used your hand to hold his hand firmly to your cunt. You held it with such strength and ground yourself into it, then dug your nails into the wound you made on him. He cried out in in a groan, curling his fingers faster and harder. 

"You shouldn't be wearing clothes." You opened your eyes and looked at him through lidded eyes. 

"Then rip them off me." He said with his top lip raised in an aggressive snarl. You grinned and quickly cut at his clothes and leather, throwing the pieces on the ground. He was finally naked in the chair and you sat in his lap. You gave him the knife to do as he will.

He went to your breasts, the very top of them. He didn't hesitate to give you four deep short cuts. He hit a perfect spot and blood streamed down your body, trickling and dripping on his thighs. You coated his already hard cock with the blood from your chest. He shuddered at your touch and bucked his hips up. "(Y/N)." Ramsay gritted out through his teeth. 

You met his gaze and said nothing as you rubbed your thumb in firm circles on his soft head. He bucked himself again and grabbed onto your right hip, whilst making small cuts on your other soft side. He set the knife down between his legs and placed his palm on your bloodied hip and then cupped your face, sliding his thumb between your lip. You tasted your salty blood and sighed in contempt, nuzzling your face into his hand. His other hand, the wounded one, rested between your legs and played with your sensitive regions. 

Sticky scarlett liquid was coating the both of you. It was pure heaven for Ramsay as you stroked his cock with your wet hands. You were on your knees, watching him as he made cuts on his own body to add to the slickness of his cock. He ran his fingers over his cuts, and gave himself some on his thighs. You gladly scratched at them with your nails and erupted a shout from him. He dropped the knife with a clatter on the ground and grabbed your hair in an encouragement to get back up. 

You rose to sit on his lap again but he stood, turning to the table. He swiped his arm across it, knocking over other tools and a few glass items that shattered loudly on the stone floor. He lifted your body up to sit on the table and laid you down, spreading your legs so eagerly you thought he'd rip you in half. His face was between your legs, licking eagerly. 

You definitely didn't expect this. Ramsay almost never pleasured you. Pleasure rocked through you as his warm, wet tongue stroked your sensitive spot, wiggling in circles around the most pleasurable little nub. 

"Ramsay." You breathed out and closed your eyes while your fingers grasped at his hair. You pulled roughly and he replied by pressing something pointy against the backside of your thighs. You shrieked in surprise, you thought he dropped that knife. He made a few long gashes. They resembled the scratches Ramsay had gotten from the encounter with one of the Starks direwolves. 

His tongue moved from your cunt to your new wounds and swiped the tip of it quickly across them before painfully dragging it inside the broken skin. You cried out at the salinity of his saliva burning your exposed flesh, but the pain only made more wetness ooze out from between your legs. 

There were no words, no need for them. Besides your occasional call of eachothers names, the room was filled with heavy breathing and moans. 

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed your legs, pulling your body so it was hanging off the edge of the table. You felt the familiar soft but yet firm muscle rub against your entrance. He loved to tease you but he had had enough of teasing. He eased himself inside you, savoring the moment of warmth and tightness.

His mouth gaped open and his brows raised in a manner that could be mistaken for sadness. His eyes looked over your bloodied body and he planted his hands on your breasts. He moved himself inside you and you were soon moaning. It didn't take much, Ramsay was so talented with pleasuring even if he didn't intend to. 

He rocked his hips upwards at a special angle to hit the best part of your insides. You gasped in pleasure and clenched your fists before placing them in his soft hair. You'd both need a good bath after this, blood was everywhere. You pulled harshly on his hair and he leaned down to bite your cheek. His teeth had no mercy as they clamped on your soft skin. They ground together and you felt your cheek muscle swell up from the pressure of his teeth. 

"Harder." You forced out and he didn't need to be told twice. He stopped moving for a quick second the rearrange himself, grab onto your hips and out his foot on the table. He could go quicker like that, and harder. He pulled one of your legs up so it was on his shoulder, then held onto it. 

The sudden change in movements made you release a loud and drawn out moan. It would have been steady if not for Ramsay's ruthless thrusts. You were close to orgasming. You needed it so badly. 

"(Y/N), cut my back." He breathed out shakily and you did as he said, picking up the bloody knife from the table. He removed his foot from the table and stood on both of his feet. You sat up and wrapped your legs around his waist and he started thrusting into you again. 

It was dangerous to have a knife now, when you were both clumsy and incapable of thinking properly. You drug the knife down his back harshly and he yelled. He bared his teeth at you and looked at you with his crazed, wide eyes. He was close to cumming and you knew something good was going to happen. 

He drug you off the table without bothering to ease you to the ground. You fell on your ass and he flipped you over, flat on your stomach. He laid on top of you and put his hand on the back of your head, pushing it into the floor so you couldn't make move. It was a struggle to breathe but you weren't going to say anything. He wouldn't do anything now, all he was thinking about was his release. 

He buried himself back into your cunt, fucking screams out of you. You felt your orgasm come and you couldn't help but raise your ass to him, forcing it flush against his pelvis. He got into you deeper and you pushed yourself up onto your elbows, his hand moving to your hips. When you tightened around him and cum leaked out to drip onto the floor, he lost it. He grabbed onto your hair and yanked your head back, giving five more hard, forceful thrusts before he let out a loud groan. He made that beautiful noise for about five seconds, so you took that as a sign as it went well. 

As soon as you both finished he sat back and slipped out of you, his cum mixed with yours as it trickled out of you and down your thighs. You turned onto your back, the cold stone feeling good against your sweating body. Ramsay did the same and you both breathed heavily for quite a while.

After what seemed like a few seconds he turned his head to look over you. Your body glittered with sweat and blood, shining and glistening in the light from the caged windows. Snowflakes fluttered in and piled at the floor beneath them, making a small thin layer of white. Your body looked gorgeous, all red and pale. It was a good look on you. His eyes ran down to your breasts to observe the cuts there, then to your hips and the largest one on your thigh. A smile tugged to his lips and he crawled on top of you, beginning to lick the blood off your face. 

"What are you doing?" You asked quietly. 

"We'll need to take a bath one way or another, won't we?" He asked you. A smile broke on your lips and you nodded, closing your eyes as his tongue landed again on your skin.


End file.
